


Singles Will Be Paired

by ForensicSpider98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, Cute, F/M, Fluff, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: The state fair is a crowded place, so singles will be paired to ride the ferris wheel. So why not snag the cute boy by the entrance?





	Singles Will Be Paired

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea totally came from a Tumblr post. And then it stewed in my brain for about six hours, and now I've written a fluff piece.  
> So yeah, this is basically some self-indulgent drivel I wrote to satisfy my thirst for cute Plance. Enjoy!

Pidge had low-key been keeping an eye out for the blue boy since she'd first caught sight of him in line for the state fair. She didn't normally take an interest in boys (and they almost never took an interest in her), but the boy with the brown skin, brown hair, and improbable blue eyes (seriously, the probability of someone with his skin tone and hair having blue eyes was unbelievably small), dragging around some girl on her phone, talking a mile a minute, and being excited about literally everything was cute. C to the U to the T to the E, CUTE. But he was with the Eyeroll Bubblegum Queen and Pidge was with her family, so...bummer.

Or at least it was until she spotted the same boy outside the line for the ferris wheel, standing dejectedly in front of the singles line. Ouch. Upon closer inspection, she saw he was wearing mascara and a bit of silver on his cheeks and upper eye lids. It complemented him well, like the blue, loosely fitted button down.

"Katie, did you want to ride the ferris wheel?"

Pidge looked up at her dad. His eyes were twinkling. She should be annoyed, but sh'ed probably been pretty obvious.

"Um." She bit her lip. "Yeah, if that's okay? I thought I'd try the whole 'heights' thing again."

If she lived, this had better be worth it. Pidge hated heights.

"Alright, sweetheart." Sam smiled and ruffled her hair, reminding her of how short she was. "We'll wait for you here, okay?"

"Okay!" Pidge said, as brightly as she could. "I'll see you in a bit."

Pidge ran over to the boy, ignoring a smartass comment from Matt.

"Hey," she said, stopping just in front of him. "In for the loser line?"

The boy looked at her in surprise. His eyes were sparkling with tears. Aw...he really was cute. She hoped he was as soft on the inside as he seemed to be on the outside.

"Um...I guess? I don't know? I was gonna, but now..."

His voice trailed off and he bit his lip. He'd seemed so vibrant and talkative earlier. Maybe Pidge could bring that back?

"Well, it would seem we're both in a bind. Maybe we can help each other."

"What about your family?"

So he'd noticed.

"Eh." Pidge waved her hand. "They don't want to ride. And neither do I. But I'm gonna. I'm trying to get past my fear of heights," she said, drawing herself up proudly. "Maybe you could be my emotional support plus one?"

Pidge smiled at him a kindly and brightly as she could. The boy smiled weakly back.

"Well, I guess...Y-yeah. That-that'd be nice. Thanks. I can do that." He paused. "What's your name?"

"I'm Katie. But you can call me Pidge, if you want."

"Hi, Pidge. Name's Lance."

"Hi, Lance. Don't freak out, but I've been lowkey checking you out since I spotted you on the way in."

"What really? Looking like...this?" he asked, whispering the last word.

"Like...what?" Pidge asked, steering him into the main line.

"Well, 'like a girl or homo or something,' apparently." 

Pidge heard the bitterness. She studied Lance's highlighted cheeks and lined eyes while Lance frowned down at ground. He was hurt. And Pidge was immediately angry, because that girl was clearly part of society's problem. But good riddance. Now Pidge got a turn.

"I have absolutely no problem whatsoever. Come on, now. Cheer up."

Pidge poked Lance on the arm, and Lance managed a smile. They had a few more minutes before Pidge had to actually face her fear, and she wanted to use them to her full advantage.

"So," Lance began. "Why are you afraid of heights, Pidge?"

Pidge smiled and shrugged. 

"Honestly? Not sure. Maybe it's because I'm short, but it's probably just an irrational fear. But I try to face my fears as much as I can, y'know, to try and get over it."

"If you really wanna get over it, you should try cliff jumping."

Lance suddenly looked really animated. His eyes lit up like the Fourth of July and a grin spread across his delicate features. He began talking with his entire body, gesturing and moving as he spoke. He was so energetic when enthused, and honestly, Pidge found it incredibly endearing.

He continued saying, "It's so much fun. You have to be careful though. It can get really dangerous. Or you could go hang gliding. Or mountain climbing? Maybe skiing would work? OH! There's skydiving of course! I've always wanted to go skydiving. I've heard that if you skydive in the Florida Keys, you can see Cuba! That's where I'm from! Well, my family, anyway. I'm the only one who was born here in the States. And my dad, but we don't talk about him. But I get to visit a lot and-" Lance clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. I-I tend to ramble. And level 10 overshare. A lot."

It was almost their turn for the ferris wheel. Pidge tried not to panic. But the cute boy standing next to her, talking his ass off, was helping.

"No, no, you're fine." She smiled at him. "It's fine. It's distracting."

"So you think I'm fine, eh?" he teased, arching an eyebrow and giving her an exaggerated smirk. 

He was obviously joking. Pidge decided to turn his humor on its head.

"Yeah. I do. Makeup and all."

Lance's lips parted in surprise, and then his countenance brightened. And then it was their turn.

"Oh, God." Pidge froze in place. "Oh, no."

"Hey," Lance said gently. "It's okay. You'll be just fine. Come on."

Lance took her hand. He had to reach down almost a foot to take it. He put the other around her waist a guided her forward into the Death Pod. Pidge covered her eyes as soon as they got moving. After a while, when she still hadn't moved, Lance put an arm around her a pulled her close. She dropped her hands, jumping slightly at their sudden proximity.

"Sorry. Too much?"

But all Pidge could do was stare at the white clouds reflected in those blue eyes. Maybe heights weren't so bad after all. She snuggled closer, body still tense.

"No," she trembled. "It's fine. God, don't let go. I swear I'll have a heart attack and die." Lance chuckled. "You're pretty smooth, Lance."

"So what are you into, Pidge? What do you like to do?"

"Um." This was the part where guys usually checked out. Or got over-invested. "I really like technology. Like, programming and stuff? I like to build and program my own electronics. What I really want to do is prosthetics. Like the kind that are just like real limbs. Ones that can feel touch, warmth, everything, just like a real hand. Or to see like a real eye. Maybe someday, a new brain..."

Pidge let her voice fade out, figuring Lance wouldn't be interested. She stared at the blue sky around them, still not looking down.

"That sounds really cool. Are you any good?"

He didn't mean it as an insult, so Pidge let the question slide. On the contrary, he sounded genuinely interested.

"I'm very good. Right now, I build robots. I have a hovering prism that follows me around and scans stuff for me. It then process the information and sends in to my computer. His name is Rover, and he's my baby. He can process information related to taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight."

"Wow, that is so cool! I'd love to do stuff like that but...I can barely download a new browser without breaking my latop."

Pidge laughed. She actually began to relax.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm in college." Ah, fuck. Pidge was still in high school. "I study marine biology. Hoping to go into conservation. Save the ocean and all that. I just love the ocean. Ever been surfing? Awesome. Snorkeling? Amazing. I'd love to go cave diving, but mi familia would kill me. It's super dangerous."

"Say, Lance?" Lance hummed an acknowledgement. "How old are you?"

"Oh." Lance looked nervous and released her. Pidge twisted to face him. "I'm 18."

"Dammit. Sixteen."

"Okay, but there are allowances for that. Plus, if you wanted to...hang out...again, we wouldn't have to...y'know."

Lance shifted uncomfortably. Pidge tried to process. He'd like to see her again? Really? This might just be the best day ever.

"You know what? I'd be cool with that. If you're cool with that."

They were almost to the bottom. It was almost over, and it hadn't even been that bad. Pidge smiled up at Lance, and Lance grinned.

"I would definitely be cool with that," he said as they were finally released from the Death Pod. "So how's the fear of heights?"

"Oh, I still hate it. A lot. That was awful." She felt her face warm. "But you made it less awful, so thanks." Pidge could see her family waiting for her, smiling. Proud. "So about hanging out again. Wanna go to the craft expo? See the plants or something?"

"Don't you wanna go with your family?"

"Who, those guys?" Pidge asked, sticking a thumb over her shoulder. She turned to her family. "I'VE NEVER SEEN THOSE GUYS IN MY LIFE!"

Colleen and Sam laughed, and Matt gave her the finger. Though she didn't miss the thumbs up he gave Lance. She grinned, snatched Lance's hand, and took off through the crowd at a sprint, heading toward the expo buildings. As Pidge glanced back, she caught sight of Lance, grinning, those unbelievable eyes blown wide. 

They grabbed some lunch after the crafts expo. Lance treated, like a gentleman. Pidge returned the favor by buying the funnel cake. As they wandered through the fair, squandering their money on the games and stupid junk, Pidge got to learn a lot about Lance. He liked pop music and comic books. He couldn't draw to save his life, but he actually did a lot of gardening, which he considered a form of art. He was good at math. He had two older sisters and two older brothers. And a niece and nephew, who were twins. The twins were his pride and joy, and Veronica, who was only a year older than him, was the sibling he was closest with.

His favorite movie was "300", because of Gerard Butler's amazing thighs (Pidge absolutely agreed in that regard). He knew the dance to Single Ladies. He was a great cook. He'd tried weed, but didn't like it. The only time he'd ever been drunk was tailgating in the University parking garage before a football game, when he'd had a few too many jello shots.

"Yeah, I was getting a hangover by the time the game was over. I'm lucky Hunk and Keith were there, or I probably would've ended up naked in front of the arts building or something."

"Hunk and Keith?"

"Yeah, they're my best friends. Well, I actually hated Keith at first, but it was fine, because he lived in the other half of the suite. But he moved in with Hunk and I and sleeps under my desk -I have a loft bed- because his roommate is a major homophobe. So you've got a homophobe in one room, and a gay, a bi, and a pan in the other, and we all share a bathroom-"

"You should prank him."

"Oh we do. Last week, we cut a hole in his mattress and stuff a gigantic dog turd in there."

"Oh my God, that's awesome."

"Yeah." The sun was going down and they were heading toward the exit. "Hey, Pidge?"

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Um...maybe I've got this all wrong, but I feel like today went really well. Like, really, really well."

Lance smiled at her, and Pidge caught a hint of a new kind of nervousness. The hopeful kind. She smiled too, hugging a newly won stuffed lion to her chest. She felt her face heat up.

"Yeah. I had a really nice time today, too."

She caught sight of her family waving at her by the exit. Those dorks could wait. She went home to them everyday.

"So, um." Lance rubbed the back of him neck. "Maybe we could do this again, sometime? Please?"

Pidge tilted her head to get a new angle on the guy. If he won a carnival game, he turned into an egotistical doofus. He jokingly flirted with the hot girl dispensing Bud Lite. But when he tried to talk to Pidge, he turned into this awkward, insecure guy who'd obviously tried and failed to connect with somebody more than once. But he was smiling at her so sweetly, with a pink blush simmering just beneath the shimmer on his cheekbones, and the sun highlighting the right side of his face, bathing him in gold. Yeah, she could bear to meet up with Lance again. Like, twenty more times.

So Pidge did what that judgmental ho from earlier should have done. She grabbed the boy by his collar and tugged his face down, kissing him right there in front of her mom, dad, and brother. It was warm, and awkward at first. But after a few seconds, they managed to find the perfect fit. His hair was even softer than she'd thought and he smelled like cinnamon and tasted like funnel cake and a caramel apple. Lance pulled one of her hands away from his collar, and laced their fingers together. He didn't let go when she pulled away.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this again." 

Pidge pulled a green mini Sharpie out of her bra (Lance didn't even blink) and wrote her number down on his arm.

"Text me, okay? Promise."

Lance stared at her in awe, then shook his head, presumably to clear it.

"Oh my God yes, I promise." Lance glanced up. "Oh, Hunk and Keith are here. Keith's got a weird sunlight sensitivity disorder, so he mostly goes out after dark."

"I'll let you get to it, then." Pidge gave his hand a squeeze. "Just don't forget me."

Lance reached up to cradle her face.

"I won't," he whispered. "Promise."

And he leaned down and kissed her again. And yeah, this was definitely the best day of her life. As her family pulled out of the fairgrounds parking lot, Pidge couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If you have requests or suggestions, I will do my best to deliver.


End file.
